Maman lapin et ses loups
by Veneziano58
Summary: Arthur joue la maman lapin avec Alfred et Matthew qui sont deux loups. Les loups mangent le lapin. Avec du chocolat. OS de Pâques


**Maman Lapin et ses loups**

Perso = Arthur dans le rôle de maman Lapin (UK)

Alfred dans le rôle du loup (USA)

Matthew dans le rôle du loup aussi (Canada)

Rating = M ~

Disclaimer = Inspiré d'un doujin, les gens appartiennent à Himuraya

###

Arthur le jeune lapin se promenait tranquillement dans la forêt, il cherchait de quoi mangé quand il entendit des pleurs. Le petit lapin se pencha derrière les buissons et vit deux chiots abandonnés, attendrit il se décida à être leur Maman et leur parla :

« Venez avec moi, Maman lapin va s'occuper de vous.

- D'accord… »

Les petits étaient mignons, un blond doré aux yeux bleus et un blond plus clair aux yeux violets, chacun avait de petites oreilles noires et une queue touffue. Maman lapin avait de longues oreilles aussi blondes que ses cheveux et de charmants yeux verts, Arthur tenait les petits par la main et rentrait à la maison.

Maman lapin s'occupa si bien de ses petits que ceux-ci grandirent vite et bien, devenant de superbes jeunes hommes, dépassant déjà leur chère Maman. Mais bientôt Arthur sentit le danger, ses petits chéris n'étaient pas des chiens, ils étaient des loups et il savait qu'ils pourraient le manger. D'ailleurs les jeunes loups discutaient ensemble dans leur chambre sur le sujet.

« Nous ne pouvons pas manger Maman lapin.

- Oui je sais. Mais nous devons faire quelque chose Matthew. Il croit qu'on va finir par le dévorer.

- On ne veut pas ça. Ou alors d'une autre façon ?

- Une autre façon ? _Alfred redressa les oreilles avec intérêt._

- Oui. Mon Papa loup m'avait dit comment manger un lapin sans lui faire mal.

- Papa France ? Je me demande où il est…

- C'est pas le sujet Alfred. Le sujet c'est Maman Arthur.

- Oui ! Explique-moi la méthode de France. »

Et Canada lui expliqua tout. Alfred se lécha les lèvres en secouant la queue, ce soir Maman lapin allait avoir une bonne surprise.

Justement Arthur préparait à manger. En fait il faisait fondre du chocolat, en priant qu'il ne brûle pas, pour faire une surprise à ses petits pour Pâques. Soudain il vit une main arrêté la cuisson de la casserole et en se tournant il vit le sourire charmant de Canada.

« Matthew ?

- Le chocolat est assez fondu. Il va accrocher à la casserole sinon.

- D'accord… Merci Canada.

- Je veux une récompense pour avoir sauver le chocolat. »

Arthur allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand subitement Matthew l'embrassa à pleine bouche surprenant le lapin qui ignora quoi faire. D'autant plus quand il se sentit soulever et asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Arthur entendit d'autres pas et vit Alfred entrer dans la cuisine, il observa ses petits avant de trouver ce qu'il pensait être la conclusion : ils allaient le manger. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux qu'il leur parla tandis que les mains d'Alfred l'allongeaient sur la table « Je suis triste que vous vouliez me manger mais j'espère que vous garderez un bon souvenir des moments passés avec votre Maman lapin. »

Alfred et Matthew échangèrent un regard avant de sourire, ils n'allaient pas oublier leur Maman lapin, certainement pas et Arthur n'allait pas les oublier non plus. Canada continuait de l'embrasser avec douceur, caressant les longues et douces oreilles pendant qu'Alfred attrapait la casserole de chocolat qui tiédissait. Matthew passa ses mains sous la tunique de son aîné et lui enleva, Amérique en profita pour laisser couler du chocolat sur leur « victime », Arthur frissonna un peu puis ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ses petits adorés se lécher les babines en pensant à leur futur repas. Amérique se pencha et commença à lécher la sucrerie vite rejoint par son frère, Maman lapin gémit sous les coups de langues et les légères éraflures des crocs sur sa peau. Arthur se demandait pourquoi ils perdaient leur temps à jouer avec lui quand il sentit son pantalon glisser il tenta de se relever mais les mains d'Alfred revinrent le clouer sur la table, Matthew étant occuper à lécher et mordiller ses cuisses.

Peu à peu l'anglais sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps, ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil et il se maudissait pour ça. Les jeunes, eux, en étaient ravis. Sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par Amérique si bien qu'il ne put rien dire lorsque Canada décala ses lèvres de ses cuisses à ses parties intimes. Matthew léchait et embrassait la peau de sa Maman lapin avec beaucoup de douceur et de dévotion, il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il s'appliqua donc dans ses attentions, provoquant de nombreux frissons et soupirs à sa victime désormais consentante. Amérique, en plus d'embrasser Arthur jusqu'à plus d'air, caressait son corps, passant sur les côtés, le ventre, les tétons, le cou et frottant les longues oreilles si sensibles. Canada sourit, fier de lui, tandis qu'il admirait l'érection à présent bien visible de l'anglais.

Arthur rougit encore plus en les voyant se déshabiller mutuellement, Alfred s'amusant à faire un suçon dans le cou de Matthew qui s'accrocha à lui tout en lançant un regard de braise au lapin qui les regardait depuis la table en bois. Les deux s'amusaient à le faire languir en s'occupant de l'autre sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Et cela marcha plutôt bien car le lapin vint ver les loups et tira Canada pour l'embrasser, passant ses mains dans les boucles blondes, Alfred en profita pour monter sur la table et embrasser le dos et la croupe de l'aîné. Celui-ci gémit d'autant plus que la main du deuxième loup faisait de lents, trop lents, vas et viens sur son membre. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte et ses pensées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus. Alfred mordilla la base de la queue pompon et Arthur haleta, satisfait Amérique continua son petit manège pendant que Matthew se mettait à genoux pour embrasser la virilité dressée devant lui. Surpris, le lapin s'accrocha aux épaules du blond aux yeux violets, relevant ainsi son postérieur face à celui aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier agrippa les hanches de l'aîné avant de mordre dans cette croupe tentante. Arthur laissa échapper un petit cri puis une série de gémissements quand la langue de Canada s'amusa sur sa verge tandis que celle d'Amérique cajolait la morsure avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Matthew s'amusa avec les bourses et continua sa descente, Alfred faisant de même de son côté leurs langues se frôlèrent, l'idée même de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sur lui, sous lui, excita le lapin bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Puis Matthew recommença sa gâterie si bien qu'Arthur ne fit plus attention au fait qu'il ne sentait plus la bouche d'Alfred, par contre il se sentit soulevé puis glisser le long de… Oh my God… Il était en train de se faire prendre par Alfred, doucement pour ne pas le blesser, les câlineries et baisers de Canada le distrayant beaucoup. Une fois assit sur les genoux du loup celui-ci embrassa et mordilla son cou, laissant des marques rougeâtres par-ci par-là, Matthew tartina un peu de chocolat sur la verge du lapin et s'amusa à le lécher complètement. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche d'Arthur quand son loup se mit en mouvement, le faisant monter et descendre le long de verge, plus fort et plus vite. Arthur laissait échapper des sons, terriblement gênants pour lui, incroyablement érotiques pour les loups, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus forts. Se mêlaient parfois ceux d'Amérique puis ceux de Matthew lorsqu'il prit en main son sexe et celui de leur lapin adoré. Maman lapin s'effondra sur Canada face à lui tout en roulant des hanches vers Alfred derrière lui, c'était bon. Très, très bon. Si bon qu'il atteignit bientôt sa limite et jouit dans un cri étouffé par la bouche du loup devant lui qui jouit peu de temps après lui, joignant leurs semences sur sa main. Alfred vint lui aussi après quelques va et viens et se retira à temps pour jouir sur la table.

Arthur s'effondra dans les bras du canadien qui lui caressa les cheveux en souriant, ses oreilles noires dressées en entendant le commentaire de son frère : « On devrait suivre le régime alimentaire de Papa France plus souvent. » Matthew sourit puis laissa son frère prendre Arthur dans ses bras et les suivit jusqu'à leur chambre où se trouvait le seul lit double. Alfred coucha le lapin au milieu et s'allongea à côté, l'autre loup les rejoignit et prit place dans le dos de l'aîné. Celui-ci émergea quelque peu et rougit avant de balbutier sa question :

« Vous ne voulez pas me manger ?

- Mais nous t'avons mangé Maman lapin.

- Et nous recommencerons souvent. »

Arthur resta sans voix puis sourit avant de se caler contre le torse d'Alfred, sentant Matthew se blottir dans son dos. Les deux queues touffues se posèrent sur lui tandis que les loups l'enlaçaient, il était en sécurité. Et heureux.

####Cadeau de Pâques un peu en retard ^^


End file.
